The Once Lonely King
by Cassy007
Summary: What if instead of Kaname throwing his heart into the furnace, Yuuki somehow dies? A thousand years has passed since then and Yuuki is revived by Aidou. She goes looking for Kaname, but thought "is Kaname even alive? What am I going to do when I finally see him?" & when she does finally see him, what would be his reaction when he sees her alive! Meant to be similar to chapter 93!:D
1. About this Story

**The Once Lonely King**

* * *

**About this story**

**Disclaimer:** No... I do not own/make the amazing anime, vampire knight or the characters included (wish I did though). This fan fiction is purely fan made. If I did own vampire knight, I would have made Kaname and Yuuki married by now… with tiny little Kurans running around my pages. It solely belongs to the one and only Masturi Hino.

**Full Summary:** What if instead of Kaname throwing his heart into the furnace, Yuuki somehow dies protecting Kaname? A thousand years has passed since then and Yuuki is revived by Aidou. Aidou had just made an ancient healing potion that heals any wound from anyone, even if their dead! As she goes looking for Kaname, her head is filled with negative questions, "is Kaname even alive? Did he still sacrifice himself to the furnace after I 'died'? And what on earth am I going to do when I finally see him?" and when she does finally see him, what would be kaname's reaction when he finds her alive?! This fan fiction is meant to be similar to chapter 93 of the vampire knight manga! This fan fiction includes fluff.. a butt load of fluff! Enjoy :D

**Rating:** This fan fiction is T rated because it might have some violence, minor coarse language, minor adult themes, a butt load of fluff, and just because i'm paranoid. I will add a note on the top of the chapter if any of these appear.

**Pairing:** The main pairing in this fan fiction is obviously Kaname and Yuuki. If you do not like the pair, then I suggest you turn around and leave this story. You'll make a lot of people happy. But if you are a Yume fan or like the pair, feel free to read :).  
This story may also have some Aidou and Yori moments in here.  
Along with some Kain and Ruka, Shiki and Rima, and Zero and OC pairings. But minor.

I hope you enjoy and please review, the more reviews, the faster I update :D  
Thanks for reading and have a great day!

**~Cassy007**


	2. Chapter 1- The Night it all began

**The Once Lonely King**

* * *

**The Night it all began**

**-Reader's POV-**

"Where's Kaname?" Yuuki said worriedly while looking for Kaname among the crowd of hunters and Level E's. She immediately turned to Zero, who at the same time, looked at her.  
"No..." Yuuki put her hand to her mouth as she realised where he was, but then shook her head.  
"No! It's not too late! Come on Zero! We might still have time!" She said filled with hope and worry. Zero followed her, but didn't notice that Aidou also tagged along. Yuuki ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she was _not_ going to lose Kaname. He was everything to her, without his existence… there no point in living. She couldn't live in a world, where she could no longer hear his voice…

**Meanwhile…**

"Yuuki… For this walking corpse that I have become… you were the flame of life, the light in my heart, who gave me the joy of being needed once again" He hesitated has he touched his chest just above where his heart was.  
"The time has come. This is the moment when my unstoppable heart is necessary, to stop… other unstoppable hearts..."

"KANAME!" Yuuki screamed just has Kaname was about to grasp his very heart. A second later and Kaname would have thrown his heart into the furnace…  
"Yuuki?!" Kaname said shocked to see Yuuki still a pureblood vampire and not a human. He was glad that Yuuki could still continue to live on as a vampire, but upset that Isaya had failed his mission. But he knew at some point that Zero would regain his memories and stop Isaya-san.  
"Yuuki.. You should not be here..." Kaname said in a straight voice showing no emotion. But under all his seriousness, he just wanted to cry and not leave Yuuki's side and make her happy for all eternity. But he could not do that, for he had made a promise… to 'her'.

"Kaname! Please! Don't do it! Please!" Yuuki pleaded ignoring Kaname's order as she ran to him.  
"Yuuki, I'm sorry.. But I cannot break my promise to 'her'" Kaname said seriously.  
"Kaname, Please for once, don't think about what 'she' wants!" she said as she hugged him from behind. Kaname sighed.  
"but Yuuki.. It's not only for 'her'.. It's also for the hunters.. They need new weapons to kill the ex-humans who have lost their link to humanity." He stated, but Yuuki squeezed on to Kaname. So he continued.

"Would… you rather.. Save me? Or rather seeing innocent people get killed?" he asked even though he knew what she would say.  
"I... would rather… not see anyone die.. Including you…Kaname..." she sobbed into his coat. Kaname sighed again. He looked into the furnace has she continued.

"Kaname.. I.. I couldn't live in a world.. Where I could no longer hear your voice" she let more tears stream down her face as she continued. "I know that sounds pathetic and ridiculous… but Kaname I mean it.. You were the beginning of my world and everything in that world… you where the beginning of both my vampire and human life… and I am _not_ going to have you die!" She had touched his heart many times but.. This really pierced his dull heart to have her say such things. And it broke his heart to have him say this.

"Yuuki… I'm sorry.. but I can't have any more people die because of the existence of purebloods" he clenched his hands because he knew he was breaking her heart. But he did not know that what she was about to say next was really going to shock him.  
"But Kaname… what.. What about our child?!" she said in his coat. **(A/N Now guys I know Yuuki doesn't know she's pregnant until 2 months later but I really wanted to include kaname's reaction in this because I don't know where to put it in future chapters… so just pretend that Yuuki and Kaname did 'it' 2 months ago xD if you can… ok sorry continue :3)**

Kaname wore huge wide eyes and opened his mouth in shock.**  
**"It… might be faint but... I... can sense there's a heartbeat in me… and that's not my heart" Yuuki let go of Kaname and touched her stomach.  
"When our child is born… what is it going to think? Its whole life would be destined to only have one parent at one time. And... I don't want that for it. I want… to be like otou-sama and okaa-sama. I want to raise our child like they did for us. And Kaname…. You.. Always said you'd be by my side… no matter what! So please… don't leave my side!" Yuuki tightened her grip on her stomach and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when Kaname turned around and looked into her bright crimson-brown eyes.

"I want you to stay because I love you, I want you to stay because I don't want to feel lonely and abandoned. I want you to stay because… no matter what, you'll always be mine forever" Yuuki said all this while her crimson cheeks where getting redder and redder as she spoke. Kaname put his hand to her tear-dried, flushed cheek and slowly leaned to kiss her strawberry pink lips, but not before he could say this.  
"And… Your my forever, too"

'_Ah.. Once again.. This girl has destroyed my plans.. As expected…_' Kaname thought while putting his hands on either side of Yuuki's face. He let go of her and stared at her longingly. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and hugged him tightly.  
"Kaname…" a misty voice was heard. The lovers let go of each other and stared into the furnace.  
"I'm cooling down…If I don't take back my fragments… I lose my power to survive…" The hooded woman's spirit showed in front of the furnace.  
"At this rate… I can't allow myself to cool down…Until I destroy purebloods who draw others into the darkness.. I must.. Devour my fragments and you purebloods…" She whispered and looked at Yuuki.

"Ah.. I see, Kaname.. You have brought me a sacrifice?" She must have thought that Yuuki was a sacrifice because she was gathering her parent tentacles and reaching for Yuuki.  
"Ah! K-Kaname! … what... is going on?" she said in a scared voice as she was blocked by Kaname.  
"I am sorry… but she is not a sacrifice…" Kaname said in a stern, protective voice, he pushed Yuuki away, just when Zero came to the scene.  
"Zero, just in time, take Yuuki and go" Zero pulled Yuuki to his side and wore a confused face.  
"What the hell's going on around here?" Zero said staring at the mysterious spirit.

"I must.. Have a sacrifice!" She lunged one of her pointy tentacles straight at Kaname. To Yuuki it all happened so fast. She did the only thing she could think of… and that was to protect Kaname.  
"NOO!" She broke away from Zero who was holding her arm and lunged in front of Kaname.  
"KANAME!-" In just that second, the tentacle plunged her heart.  
"Yuuki.. Why did you…" His eyes were wide has his brain just toke in everything that just happened.  
"ugh" Yuuki landed in Kaname's arms and he toke out the tentacle from her chest.  
"Yuuki!..."

"I'm.. So glad you're alright.. Kaname.." Yuuki spoke with relief and pain.  
"Why did you do that! Why didn't you stay away!"  
"It's… no big deal.. And besides… your always protecting me.. why couldn't I do the same?..." Her eyes fluttered closed as her arm dropped from kaname's hand.  
"no… no… this… this isn't happening" Kaname mumbled to himself. He could feel tears coming through his eyes, but he did not allow them to fall.  
"What.. just happened" Aidou had just entered the room and could see Yuuki in kaname's arms and a big hole in her chest.  
"Oh my… Yuuki-sama…" He tried to get closer but Zero just blocked his path with his hand and shook with anger.  
"You… you monster! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zero shouted and reached for his gun. He shot 3 times at the spirit but didn't do a thing.  
"Kaname I still need a-"the spirit was cut off when Aidou had used his ice abilities to freeze not only the tentacles but also the furnace. He had cooled the furnace and it was disappearing.

"Nooooo!-" the spirit was destroyed and so was the furnace.  
"That was… easy" Aidou said as he turned to look at the still Yuuki-sama.  
"She's not dead.. Something like that can't kill her… but you have stopped her.. for now"  
"…Kaname-sama… would.. you like me to… Perceive Yuuki-sama's body… so it doesn't break?" It was hard for Aidou to say this without no emotion.  
"Yes.. Thank you.. Just until.. I can find something to bring her back… I don't care if it takes me a thousand years… But I _will_ find something to bring her back" He stared down at her lifeless body and let the smallest tear fall from his sad and sorrow eyes.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**  
**First of all, I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my story. It really means a lot that people like to read my story(s). I'm a hard-core fan of vampire knight and my OTP is Yume. I've been watching and reading vampire knight since I was 10 years old and I just love it! This is my very first fan fiction about vampire knight… so… can you guys please review me to see how I did, or any advice, or just to say hi, or anything really… But guys if you review the faster I update. And I know you guys might have heard that before from earlier fan fictions if you have read other stories? but… yea. I've just started with chapter 2 soo.. I might have it done tonight or tomorrow morning. Alright well goodnight and hopefully I'll see ya soon :3!**  
**-Cassy**


	3. Chapter 2- Yuuki's Destination

**The Once Lonely King**

* * *

**Yuuki's Destination…**

**-Yuuki's POV-**

I… I must find… my Kaname… Where is he?... the last thing I remember… was protecting Kaname… but.. Where is he?.. Where.. Am I? I'm surrounded by darkness.. And… I can't see anything else.  
"Hello?! Is… is anyone there?" That was a stupid question.. There's just me. I sighed. I let a tear drop fall down my face. I really am all alone. How long have I been here for.. a few hours? A few days? M.. maybe even years? Oh no… I've just remembered.. the furnace! What.. What if Kaname still sacrificed himself?! I really need to see him.. and.. make sure he's alright…  
"Kaname!" I closed my eyes. I was being pathetic, no one's going to save me, let alone hear me.. But. Then.. There was a light in the distance, and I saw a person.

"K-Kaname?! Kaname!" I smiled and ran to the light.  
"Kaname I knew you'd save me! I knew you would… save.." but as I got nearer… it wasn't Kaname. Though the person in front of me looked a lot like him. He had short hair like my father, Haruka, and his big and bright smile, looked like my mother's, Juuri. His tall, muscular, and well-built body defiantly resembles Kaname. But his eyes.. Were bright crimson-brown, and so full of love and compassion, like… mine.  
"who.. who are you?" He smiled but hesitated. He walked closer to me and spoke.  
"I am Hikaru Kuran." Such.. a wonderful name. I wonder who his parents are.. to give him such a wonderful name.

"And I'm here to help" he said gleefully.  
"Why do I need help? And why are you here?" he chuckled and spoke.  
"You really are a baka sometimes. You wanted to get out of here, didn't you? That's why I came. And haven't you realised… I'm a part of you…You needed help, so I came to guide you the way" I gasped and put my hand to my mouth in shock. Since when did I give birth to… My eyes began to water as I began to see who this person was.

"But.. how? I didn't even…" He just smiled and looked at me.  
"You'll find out soon…But for now… do you want to get out of this garden or not?"  
"But… what garden?" I looked around and suddenly we were surrounded by flowers of every kind, and the sun was shining brightly while it was rising from the other lands, there were butterflies everywhere fluttering around merrily as they flew every time I got closer to them. It was breath-taking.  
"Wow, it's beautiful" I whispered as I circled around staring at everything around me.  
"well.. you better go" he said sadly, I stopped twirling and looked at him.  
"I'll miss you" I said as I hugged him tightly.  
"thank you.. for everything" I felt him freeze in shock, but then smiled and returned my hug.  
"hey, we'll defiantly see each other again, and if you ever get lost, just look for the light to point the way" he let go off me and smiled. He then suddenly disappeared (faded?). I sighed.  
"ok… well.. let's start going" I said to myself as I started walking through the beautiful field of flowers.

**Many hours later…**

"ughh, I feel like I've been walking for an eternity! I don't even know what to find anymore!" I was getting frustrated and stomped in a childish way, when I had just realised that the sun was setting.  
"What?! Why did the sun have to go down now?! How am I going to find out how to get out of here now?" I sighed for the 100th time that day and continued walking sadly.  
_"Why can't I get out of here… All I want to do.. is see Kaname"_ I thought and wiped my fresh tears away from my blurry eyes. I didn't know if I was seeing things but at that moment, a ray of light shone on me, and it defiantly wasn't the sun.  
"What.. the?" I looked up and it was the full moon shining in the sapphire sky. The light suddenly pointed to a door. The door looked very old that had vines and moss covering most of it, but if it didn't have that on it and if it wasn't dirty, you could see it was a white beautiful looking door.  
"What? Am I supposed to enter this door?" I asked at the moon.. I knew it wouldn't reply because it just kept shining that light at the door.  
"ok.." I walked closer to the door and reached for the gold decorated door knob. When I opened it I was expecting a loud creaking noise but, it was like the door had no sound, it moved smoothly as I walked in.  
"Hello? Is.. Anyone there?" I asked. No answer, so I asked again.  
"Hello…?" all of a sudden I had this sensation of waking up… wait.. Waking up? Was I asleep this entire time?.. Well that explains everything.  
"Yuuki-sama? Yuuki-sama, come back to us.. Please… don't you want to see Kaname?" a familiar voice was heard but like an echo. I opened my eyes and rubbed them gently.. I feel like.. I haven't opened my eyes.. in a thousand years.  
"Hello? Who is it?" I sat up and let my eyes open more and take in my surroundings. It looked like I was in an old ruined building, surrounded by ice and lots of moss and vines. I turned to where the voice was and gasped.  
"Welcome back Yuuki-sama! It's great to see you awake again!" Hanabusa Aidou said with a gleeful smile on his face.  
"Where am I? What.. Happened?"  
"Yuuki-sama… you were killed by the parent's tentacles… you're in the future.. one thousand years from that incident.

* * *

**Hey there folks!  
Hey sorry I didn't get to put up my story today! I was going shopping with my mum and I forgot to publish the story! I'm really sorry, but the next chapter will be done maybe tomorrow or the next day.. sorry it's been really busy lately but I will catch up with the story I promise. Now first things first. Hikaru means light, I wanted to use Hikari but then I realised that Hikari was a girl name so.. I used Hikaru instead. I really thought that the name would fit well with this chapter so… yea :D and when Yuuki gives birth in later chapters, instead of a girl.. it's going to be a boy.. Just a change to the manga. And if anyone hasn't really caught up.. this chapter was meant to be 'Yuuki's brain' I guess you could say or her dream, while being dead for a thousand years.. Ok well.. next chapter is going to be about how Hanabusa woke up Yuuki and what has happened during the thousand years. Well good night, I'm off to bed. See ya guys and have a great day!  
-Cassy**


	4. Chapter 3- During the lonely years

**The Once Lonely King**

* * *

**During the lonely years**

**-Reader's POV-**

**A few hours after Yuuki's death…**

Kaname sighed as he placed his hand to the ice coffin that was covering Yuuki.  
"Thank you Aidou-san, for doing this.." he said putting his forehead on the ice.  
"You're welcome Kaname-sama" Aidou said while bowing.  
"…I wonder how long she'll be like this.." he wondered out loud.  
"I don't know.. but hopefully.. not too long" Kaname said sadly, looking at Yuuki.  
"Hey Kuran, I know I shouldn't say this but.. how come you're not sad? You know.. seeing her like this and about the whole incident?" Zero said before Aidou slapped him behind the head.

"oww..what you do that for?" Zero said rubbing his head while Hanabusa was eyeing him.  
"you have no idea.. Kiryu.. how much I'm hurting right now.. I just choose not to show it.." Kaname whispered as he turned around and walked out of the room quietly. Hanabusa sighed and walked over to the frozen Yuuki.

"I feel a lot of pity towards Kaname.. " he said sadly.  
"Even though I love Yuuki… I feel sorry for Kaname.. for once" he admitted as leaved to go.  
"hey Kiryu?" Aidou said suddenly.  
"hm?"  
"do you think I could find a way to bring Yuuki back?" Zero hesitated, trying to search for the correct words. Then answered.  
"I doubt you would… but… it's not impossible.." and with that he left the room where the pureblood princess lay frozen for god knows how long.  
"Yuuki-sama… I will find something to bring you back to us.. I promise…"

Later at the Kuran mansion, Kaname sat down on his bed staring at the rose he had given Yuuki 2 years ago. The rose that blooms once every ten years…  
"I wonder how many roses it'll take till you wake up, Yuuki" he wondered to himself. He sighed as he put the rose close to his heart and hugged it.  
"Yuuki…"

**A couple of months later…**

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama! You won't believe what I found last night!" Aidou said gleefully holding up pile of papers and an old book.  
"What is it this time Aidou…" Kaname said irritated by the many times Aidou has come up with another crazy idea to wake up Yuuki.  
"Well.. last night, while I was researching in the Kuran's library, I found this.." Aidou was holding up a book that was very, very old.  
"And… that is?" Kaname said uninterested in what Aidou had to say.  
"it's a book about potions and medicines that are fairly interesting.." Aidou turned to a page which had a bookmark in it and showed it to Kaname.

"Aidou-san… why can't you do what normal 19 year olds do?" Kaname questioned.  
"…. Because… I'm a genius!" Aidou said crossing his arms to his chest and smiling like an idiot. Kaname just rolled his eyes, laid back on his chair and continued to drink his wine.  
"But anyway Kaname-sama.. Seriously.. look at this page.." he shoved the book into kaname's face. He yanked the book out of his face and read it.  
"a… 'Healing potion'?" Kaname said with slight interest.  
"yea!"  
"do.. you think it'll work.. I mean.. this potion.. it's got to be at least ten thousand years old.. and it's not even completed yet"  
"I know… but… we could try… completing this… I mean.. it's worth a try, and didn't you say that you'd do anything to bring Yuuki-sama back?"  
"ok.. why don't we start tomorrow..?" Kaname sighed in defeat.  
"Yay!" Aidou jumped in glee as Kaname lifted his eye brow.

**500 years later..**

"ok if we just use this potion on this mouse… we might just be able to bring it to life.." Kaname said as he dropped a couple drops of the potion that Aidou and himself had just made in the last hundred years.

"i.. I think it's working!" Aidou said happily as the mouse started moving. But then.. Suddenly.. the mouse just changed colour to yellow.

"ughhh, not again! We were so close!" Aidou groaned.  
"actually… we weren't even the slightest bit to close…" Kaname said as he sighed in disappointment.  
"well… at least it moved.. that's something.." Aidou said reasonably.  
"look, Hanabusa…"

**A couple of hours later..**

Aidou sighed as he continued to read the description of the healing potion for the 50th time.  
"Hanabusa.. What's wrong?" Yori said softly as she approached Aidou. When Hanabusa and Yori got married 500 years ago, Aidou had asked Yori if she wanted to become a vampire and spend forever with him. After many years and many times of asking, she finally agreed.

"Kaname thinks that it's a one in a million chance of making the healing potion successful.. so.. he's given up because every time we fail, it breaks his heart to have him wait another hundred years for him to see Yuuki again" Aidou sighed and slouched in his chair.

"well.. hana.. Maybe it's for the best… I know that both of you promised to bring back Yuuki but.. it might hurt him whenever you guys fail.. you might not even realise how much pain you're putting onto his shoulders…" Yori said sadly.  
"I guess.. he's afraid that when you guys fail the next time or another time.. He'll get false hope.."

"I know.. I know.. it's just… I believe were just that much closer… maybe.. 4.. or 5 more tries closer?" he wondered.  
"What! 4 or 5!.. that's nearly half a thousand more years! Come on Hanabusa.."  
"no.. don't even think about saying to give up! I'm.. trying.. to give Kaname.. his happiness back.." he got up slowly and got out of the room.

"Hana…busa.."  
"why can't you just see what you're doing to poor Kaname.."

After another 500 years, Hanabusa never gave up no matter how many people told him to just give up or stop. So, he managed to find out what he was missing in the potion and finally made the healing potion. He never told anyone when he was done, so he went straight to Yuuki's coffin and melted the ice. He reached for her heart and put five drops of the healing potion in the heart. He put her heart back and waited a few minutes, after he ran out of patience and tried to wake her up verbally.  
"Yuuki-sama? Come on Yuuki-sama, wake up" he began to think he had lost his mind but didn't stop.

"Yuuki-sama? Yuuki-sama, come back to us.. please… don't you want to see Kaname?" and then there was movement.. Yuuki began to rub her eyes.  
"Hello? Who is it?" she opened her bright coloured eyes and toke in her surroundings. She turned to Aidou and she gasped.  
"Welcome back Yuuki-sama! It's great to see you awake again!" Aidou said so filled with glee and happiness.  
"Where am i?" what… happened?" Aidou sighed and spoke the words he had been preparing for, for a while now..  
"Yuuki-sama.. you were killed by the parent's tentacles.. you're in the future.. one thousand years from that incident".

**Hey guys! First of all, I'm so sorry I didn't update last night or this morning.. it's just been really hot lately and wasn't bothered to do anything. And I also forgot.. to finish the story.. hehe.. sorry.. but.. here's the chapter you guys have been so desperately aching for.. so yea.. hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll update every day, every second day.. or once a week.. Hopefully one of those options.. xD but yea thank you for the following people who have..:  
****Reveiwed:  
****Demik123  
CrystalVampire  
Guest  
whitangel  
God Fenrir**

**Followed:****  
God Fenrir**

**And ****Favourited****:  
God Fenrir  
engelray1**

**Thank you all readers too for reading! Well I'll see ya guys soon it's midnight and I'm really tired so.. Good night guys! :D **

**~Cassy**


End file.
